Free
Not all of the inhabitants of Australia supported the rebellion against Britannian rule that occurred in the early 1840s. The states of Western and South Australia declared outright for the crown. Indeed, Lord Dinsley and the loyalists established their headquarters and the strongly fortified city of Adelaide, capital of Australia. Here they awaited reinforcements from New Zealand, which remained loyal, capitalising upon their control of Adelaide’s excellent harbour. The rapidity with which those reinforcements arrived, securing the island state of Tasmania on the way, contributed much to the halting of the rebels before they had a chance to heavily influence the remaining states. In truth, the rebellion saw very little bloodletting. What conflict did occur took place mostly in Victoria. Victoria’s government had declared for the Free Australians in mid-1842, but the people of the strategically important state thought otherwise, and a general rising failed to occur. Free Australian forces promptly moved into the state from New South Wales, intending to seize Victoria’s capital, Melbourne and its large harbour to deny them to the Britannians. However, Australian loyalists, supported by troops from New Zealand and ships from the Britannian naval squadron based in Wellington managed to repel the rebel attacks. The Free Australians, short of heavy equipment, were forced back across the state lines into New South Wales. Knight hardliners in the loyalist Australian camp – mostly Britannian émigrés – urged Dinsley to mount a full offensive to crush the rebels. Dinsley however, believed that a united Australia could not be won with blood, and the rebels showed no signs of backing down, despite their setback. Even as Victoria joined the loyalists, Dinsley went to the negotiating table, wanting to profit from a position of strength. The scandal of the revolt had brought down Prime Minister Lord Gosford and brought the amenable Rook Lord Charles to the fore. Charles authorised Dinsley to hammer out a peace settlement with the rebels, and Australia split into independent and loyalist states. The three states which remained loyal to the crown, plus Tasmania, became known as Royal Australia This situation remains to this day. Royal Australia and New Zealand are governed as one Dominion, with one Governor, but with two Prime Ministers and local governments. Lord Dinsley, now in his late seventies, still occupies the position of Governor. In addition to agricultural and mineral resources, the Dominion provides fighting troops for the Britannian Empire. Due to the political situation, Royal Australian regiments always serve abroad – this results from a clause in Dinsley’s original settlement, and is designed to avoid the prospect of Royal and Free Australian troops coming to blows – something which would do Britannia’s position on the continent no good at all. History Pre-war history World War history Dominion area it controls Government describing parliaments, councils etc Millitary Forces On the Tabletop Signature Weaponry: Boarding, Free Australians: energy weaponry Behind the Scenes Royal Australia and New Zealand are the in-game equivalents of the real-world British colonies of Australia and New Zealand. The point of divergence is the Australian Mutiny in 1842, which resulted in the formation of the Commonwealth of Free Australia. Category:Nations Category:Minor Nations Category:Mercenary Forces Category:Grand Coalition Nations Category:Free Nations